


Feels like Home

by dayishujia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always right after a battle when the pull Keith felt in his chest toward Shiro was particularly strong. </p><p>AKA: In which Shiro is Keith's soulmate and Keith happens to be Shiro's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels like Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is both my first fic for the fandom and also my first attempt at writing a soulmate au so it's probably a little rough...

It was always right after a battle when the pull Keith felt in his chest toward Shiro was particularly strong. It was like a string from his heart pulling and tugging, always leading him to the same person. It was a heavy, warm weight that rested over him and assured him. Most of the time.

Keith chanced a glance at Shiro. He was talking animatedly with Pidge and Allura, probably about the mission and something cool Pidge did. As he watched him, he wondered if Shiro could feel it too.

The pull was always there, a constant reminder of Shiro. 

Keith figured he should be grateful for its presence, for the feeling of it because Shiro was there now. Shiro was safe – it hadn’t always been like that. He probably would be grateful too if it wasn’t just a constant reminder of what he couldn’t have.

When Shiro disappeared during the Kerberos Mission, the invisible force that seemed to always guide Keith to him had snapped like a string, unfurling and hanging about limply, dragging behind him like constant a reminder of what Keith had lost.

Not that there was anything real between them to lose. Just the string.

After a little over a year passed, when Shiro crash-landed in a stolen ship, the lurch Keith’s chest made was so painful he had almost gotten ill. 

It was dizzying and hard to stay upright on his feet long enough to get to his cruiser. Even then, he knew he wasn’t in any condition to drive but his mind was singularly focused on following the pull. He had to. 

Keith followed the painful pull to a bunker on the Garrison campus. He fought his way through, defeating anyone who dared cross him. 

It was like he was possessed. He hadn’t even really realized what he was doing until he found Shiro strapped down to a table and unconscious. It didn’t even occur to Keith the kind of trouble he would get into busting out a, well, prisoner, he just did it. 

From there it was all a dizzying whirlwind.

“Dude, are you okay?”

Keith jerked, physically torn from his reverie. His head snapped in the direction of the voice and saw Lance. He was standing next to him, watching him with a blank stare but Keith could see the faint lines of concern along his features.

Keith scowled at him. He absolutely did not want Lance’s or anyone else’s concern. “Fine,” he snapped. His voice was loud and high in a way that betrayed his words. Pink colored the tips of his ears and his scowl deepened.

Lance’s eyes widened and his jaw slacked. The stupid expression satisfied a little, awful part of Keith and that only made him feel worse. 

Grumbling, Keith stormed out of the room, forgoing the rest of the team celebrations.

He quietly made his way down the long hallways of the ship, doing his best to reign in his moodiness until he was in absolute private.

Once in the safety and privacy of his own bedroom, Keith let out the shout he had been bottling up and threw his helmet across the room. When it slammed into the wall, the sickening crack satisfied his frustration. 

The tug was still present, slightly tighter with the distance between him and Shiro, and Keith wanted nothing more than to just scream again. Maybe it would release more of the tension and annoyance that he felt. Instead of doing that – because people might hear – he yanked at his hair hard, sweaty and likely in an awful mess.

He grumbled through a shower – nice and warm and soothing – and continued grumbling through redressing and toweling his hair dry. If he felt better, lighter, he didn’t pay it any mind. But when he heard a gentle rap at his door, Keith was startled back into a sour mood.

He was muttering under his breath when he crossed the room to open the door. 

Keith was about to give the person on the other side a piece of his mind – he was just not in the mood for faking camaraderie or whatever all this was supposed to be at the end of the day – when his words got choked in his throat.

Shiro.

“Hey.” Shiro’s hand shot up in greeting as the other was rubbing at the back of his neck like he was working out a minor kink. Keith noticed that his eyes looked just slightly left of his face, but ignored it. “So you sorta checked out pretty quick. I just wanted to see if you’re okay.”

“Fine,” Keith answered, gentler this time than when he answered Lance. He knew he would have to apologize for that at some point. Eventually. Maybe. Because Lance was growing more tolerable by the day and, deep down, he didn’t really want to hurt him. 

Keith took a deep breath, letting the crisp air linger in his lungs before exhaling. He was suddenly feeling a little lightheaded and wanted nothing more than to just curl under his blanket, ignore everything, and just sleep. “Is that all?”

Even though Shiro was in front of him – so close Keith could reach out and touch him if he so wished, as if it was totally acceptable and not at all weird – the pull in his chest was tight. It wasn’t completely unbearable; he had felt worse sensations from it, after all. But it really wasn’t all that pleasant either. It was as if it wanted to force Keith closer, to touch. 

How he ached to touch. 

Shiro’s eyebrows knitted for the briefest of moments but as soon as the expression appeared, it softened. “All right.” Shiro’s eyes searched Keith’s face for a long moment, looking for any sign of deception or of any hint of injury. “You’re sure?”

“Sure,” Keith answered, nearly choking on his tongue. He shook his head to clear it and then repeated, “I’m sure,” with better conviction.

Shiro seemed to consider him for a long moment. Keith did his best to hold his gaze because, if for no other reason, Shiro’s eyes were just so pretty. But Shiro stared long enough that Keith had to look away; and he’d began to squirm under the intensity of it.

“You did good out there today,” Shiro said in the end.

Keith blinked. Something twisted in his chest causing embarrassed heat to color his cheeks. “Thanks,” he grumbled. He had some manners after all. And it was Shiro. He couldn’t find it in himself to run off at the mouth – or not, since he really wasn’t planning on snarking at him – at Shiro of all people. 

Shiro smiled at him and Keith thought that somehow made everything better. Even the tug in his chest lightened. Then Shiro reached out to him, his flesh hand coming to rest along the hard line of Keith’s jaw, curling around the side of his face. 

Keith’s eyes widened and his mouth slacked with the weight of a question that died on his lips. 

Shiro’s hand lingered there and his gaze softened into something gentle, fond. Keith wanted to ask about it but he wasn’t sure how. Deciding it was better than any incoherent string of words he could put together and seeing how he pretty much had permission to touch, Keith rested his palm along Shiro’s flesh arm. 

The touch seemed to decide something for Shiro as his expression shifted to something more determined. Keith watched Shiro’s face stupidly yet with such focus that he almost didn’t notice Shiro’s other land and rest heavily on his shoulder. 

The weight on Keith’s shoulder was familiar and comforting even as his heart raced and his chest tugged painfully. 

Shiro curled a little at the shoulder just enough so that when he leaned forward, his forehead pressed against Keith’s. 

Keith stiffened but attempted to not appear uncomfortable. He glanced up toward Shiro, to search his eyes for any hint of how to proceed. Yet, Shiro’s eyes were lowered, nearly closed and he just breathed, deep and slow. The soft cadence of it was calming, even as Keith’s mind raced with possibilities. 

Keith’s gaze lowered, lingering over Shiro’s mouth. It would be so easy to inch just a tad bit forward and press his mouth over Shiro’s, just like he wanted since the moment they were reunited. 

Before Keith could halt his internal struggle long enough to decide to kiss him or not, Shiro shifted, leaning forward just enough to touch his lips to the corner of Keith’s mouth.

It was a soft, yielding touch, one that sparked something deep in Keith’s chest and took the breath from his lungs. The pull from his chest lurched and left a sweet feeling, encouraging him to react, to kiss him back. 

Shiro’s feather-light kiss lasted only a few moments longer. Then he pulled away, slowly as if in a daze – as if not really wanting to – yet the feeling lingered on Keith’s skin.

“What was that for?” Keith asked. His voice was rough and low, the words tumbling out of his mouth haphazardly.

Shiro heaved a sigh. His hand that he had on Keith’s shoulder moved softly over his t-shirt, caressing small circles there. “I’m sorry,” he murmured after a long, pregnant pause. 

Keith looked up at his eyes again. Shiro’s head was lowered and his eyes were downcast but not closed so Keith ducked a little to try and get into Shiro’s line of sight. 

“Why?” Keith asked when he failed to get the other to look at him.

Shiro made a strangled noise in his throat, one that made the pull from Keith’s chest to ache, so Keith leaned up and touched his lips to Shiro’s. The kiss was fleeting, just a light touch of lips on lips before Keith withdrew.

Then it was Keith who avoided Shiro’s gaze. His tongue darted out to touch his lips, surprised by his own audacity. He couldn’t believe what he had done! Now, everything was surely ruined.

“Why’d you do that?” Shiro asked and Keith shrugged, raising his shoulders to his ears before dropping them back into place. 

“I wanted to,” Keith answered lamely. 

Before Keith could piece together what was happening, Shiro’s hand moved from his shoulder to the back of his neck. That, paired with the gentle touch of Shiro’s hand on his jaw, pulled Keith just far enough so that Shiro could easily slot his mouth over Keith’s. 

The pull from Keith’s chest seemed to lift away, leaving him feeling loose and light-headed. He looped his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him closer and wondered if Shiro felt it too. 

Then Shiro’s hands moved. Keith was sure that he was going to be pushed away, that whatever this was had passed and Shiro returned to his right mind. But then Shiro’s arms reappeared around Keith’s waist, locking around him and holding him so tight it almost hurt. 

Shiro stood straight, lifting Keith along with him as he went. Keith’s arms tightened around Shiro’s neck and he reveled in the feeling of Shiro’s warm body pressed against his, of Shiro’s lips, of Shiro’s arms around him. 

It was almost too much. 

Instead of stopping, Keith brought his legs up around Shiro’s hips for better leverage. With the new angle, Keith pressed harder against him, kissed him deeper, opening his mouth against Shiro’s and pulling Shiro’s head back for an even better angle. 

When one of Shiro’s arms came to wrap tightly around his waist, something fluttered in Keith’s chest. 

The kiss ended with a soft pop and Keith immediately hid his face, instead nosing at Shiro’s ear. He was panting and dizzy; even though Shiro was right there, the pull from his chest was tight, wrapping around him and warming him.

Shiro planted a wet kiss to the side of Keith’s face. “You okay?”

Keith hummed. Tucking his head in the junction of Shiro’s neck and shoulder, Keith just focused on breathing.

Shiro chucked. He shifted Keith’s weight in his arms and walked them further into the room, plopping them both down on the bed there. Shiro laughed again when Keith’s arms tightened around him, refusing to part just yet. 

Shiro’s hands found a new place along Keith’s waist as he adjusted the both of them so they could lie together comfortably. 

When Shiro leaned back a little to look at him a little while later, Keith scowled and turned his head away. 

Shiro chuckled. He reached out to cup his cheek and try to turn Keith’s face back to look at him, but Keith shook it off. “Are you embarrassed?” 

“No!” Keith shouted as he turned his head back to stare at Shiro to prove he absolutely was not. In response, Shiro smiled sweetly at him and kissed his forehead. He leaned back again to look at Keith, who after a couple moments shoved him off with a discomfited shout. 

Keith scrambled to a sitting position and turned away from Shiro, urging the fierce blush he knew was covering his face to go away.

Shiro didn’t seem fazed by Keith’s abrupt outburst. “Do you remember what they used to say about soulmates on Earth?” he asked calmly, reclining on his back and tucking his hands behind his head. 

Keith could feel him shifting, getting comfortable but that only made him blush worse because – well, Shiro was in his bed. “Yeah,” he grumbled. “So what?”

Shiro was quiet for a long while. Keith turned just enough to glance back at him. 

Shiro’s eyebrows knitted. “There is this...” he started to say, “this force... I feel. It’s always guiding me, you know... to... well. To you.”

Keith’s eyes went wide. Shiro didn’t look at him, just focused his intense gaze on the room’s ceiling. “...What?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” he said. “It’s just. Whenever you’re hurt or far away from me, it aches. Really bad. But when you’re close? It’s the best feeling in the world. Its like, that’s where I belong.”

Keith turned and threw himself over Shiro, burying his face in his chest and holding onto whatever part of him he got his hands on. 

Shiro made a startled noise on impact, Keith’s weight having knocked the breath out of him. He reacted rather quickly, hands moving to hold Keith’s waist and shifting under him to try and get a better angle to see him. 

“You,” Shiro murmured, watching the top of Keith’s head. His eyes widened with the realization. “You... feel it too?” 

Keith nodded rapidly against Shiro’s chest. He shifted so his cheek was pressed against him and tightened his grip around him. 

It took Shiro a minute to process it but, when he did, he held Keith tighter, one arm around his waist and the other around his shoulders. He pushed them a little, trying to push himself further into Keith’s smaller frame and pushing them onto their sides, hooking a leg over Keith’s. 

“Thank you,” Shiro whispered into Keith’s hair. “Thank you.”

“I think I love you, Shiro,” Keith confessed.

“I love you, Keith,” Shiro said confidently, not missing a beat after Keith’s confession. “I really, really love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at lilmissginge.tumblr.com


End file.
